


The Rules

by bobasheebaby



Series: Starting Over, Together [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cum Play, F/M, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bailey, Drake and Liam have a discussion on the rules to make everything work.





	The Rules

Later that day Bailey found herself in the shower, thinking about all of the events that have transpired over the last 24 hours. She wondered if they could make it work, how they could make it work. Before Liam had left that morning he had requested to have dinner, just the three of them, some place quiet where they could talk.  
A lump fell into her stomach, she wondered if he was changing his mind about her, about them. He did have a country to think about, let alone his reputation. Maybe he wanted to tell them that it couldn’t work. She decided if this was going to end before it started she would dress to kill. She threw on her nearly skin tight little black dress that she was thankful she has thought to pack.  
Later that night a limo dropped her off at the restaurant Liam said to meet them at. She rang her hands nervously as she waited for the two men to arrive. She sat fidgeting nervously at the table, she couldn’t take the butterflies in her stomach.  
As Drake walked up to the table with Liam he greeted her, “Hey Bails.”  
Bails. That’s a name she hasn’t heard since college. She had always loved the little nickname he gave her. Except this time when she heard it, it sent a heat rushing to her core.  
It killed Drake a little inside watching as Liam kissed her lips. He wished so much that he could taste them, taste her. But, they were in public and there are rules, rules they came to discuss.  
Drake and Liam joined Bailey at the table, neither man could take their eyes off Bailey in her tight black dress.  
They ate dinner in relative silence, Bailey got more nervous every second that went by. She finally had enough of the silence, taking a deep shaky breath she finally spoke, “did—did you bring me here to tell me you changed your mind?”  
“Bailey, of course not!” Liam responded, gently grasping he hand in his to comfort her.  
Drake wished more than anything he could help comfort her too, but it would be inappropriate.  
Bailey let out a relieved sigh, she felt the tension from the day roll off her, she felt lighter knowing they didn’t change their minds.  
“Bails,” Drake reached for her other hand, remembering where they were he put his hand back down on the table, “we’re here to discuss the rules that can help us make this work.”  
“Rules?” She asked, not sure what to expect.  
“Yes Bailey, rules. Like, for all intensive purposes you’re dating me, no touching in public except for you and I.” Liam stated, gently rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.  
Oh, that’s why Drake had been so distant, he couldn’t touch her, understanding settled over her, but it didn’t make her feel better. The thought of not being able to show Drake the same affection as she did Liam made her heart hurt.  
“Okay, what else?” She asked, not sure she was ready to hear the rest, worried they got worse.  
“Well, we are all in this together, dating all together, we all belong to each other equally.” Liam replied.  
“So,” Bailey started, trying to understand everything. “Do we get time alone to spend with one another or are we always together?”  
“Occasionally, but we have to be upfront about it, no hiding it. No secrets or jealousy, we need to be upfront with our feelings. We always make sure everyone is comfortable.” Liam answered.  
Bailey nodded her understanding.  
“Anything that happens between the three of us needs to happen behind closed doors.” Drake said, his eyes giving away the desire he had to touch her.  
“Okay,” she replied, looking at each man in turn, “anything else?”  
“Just know it won’t always be like this. I know this is going to be difficult for all three of us, but I’ll figure something out so we can all be out in the open” Liam tried to comfort them, feeling the desire they all shared.  
“Liam, you know I would never let you tarnish your reputation further, after what you just did you can’t risk it, and I’d never let you.” Drake said, even though every bone in his body wanted what Liam promised, he knew it could never happen.  
Liam nodded sadly, he knew Drake was right, he just wished he wasn’t.  
Liam leans over to whisper in Baileys ear. “I want you to go to our limo, climb into the backseat and take that tiny dress of and wait for us.”  
“Liam.” She gasped, his words sending heat straight to her core.  
She went out to the limo, and stripped down like he had asked, the risk of being seen turning her on even more.  
The two gentlemen got up to leave after making her wait a few minutes in anticipation. Liam stops Drake by placing a hand on his shoulder, “her mouth is mine tonight,” his voice hungry.  
Liam and Drake opened each side of the limo in unison, sliding in next to her. “Look how well she listens Drake” Liam said as he ran his hand up her thigh.  
“Such a good girl Bails” Drake said following suit.  
Liam’s lips found Drake’s in a heated kiss as they leaned over her naked body, both sets of hands moving closer to her core. Bailey felt her body flush over with new desire as she watched the two men kiss over her, there hands traveling her body to her dripping heat. Drake pulled her into the kiss with his free hand. Their mouths moved in tandem as their tongues tangled together.  
“You’re going to suck your king’s cock tonight baby.” Liam said breathless from the kiss. His fingers rubbed circles on her clit as Drake pumped two fingers in and out of her warm heat.  
“Yes my king.” Bailey replied, licking her lips at the thought of her mouth on his hard cock.  
Liam knelt on the seat next to Bailey, freeing his thick hard cock from the constraints of his pants. Bailey gripped the base with one hand, and eagerly licked the thick head, lapping up the accumulated precum. Drake’s throbbing cock strained against his pants and he used his free and to unzip his pants He watched as Bailey bobbed up and down on Liam’s cock, taking him all in.  
His fingers slipped in and out of her pussy as her juices flowed down his hand. He shifted his body switching hands, using her juices as lube as he began stroking his hard cock as he fucked her with his fingers.  
Bailey moaned around Liam’s thick length, the vibrations traveled through him, more precum leaked from his thick head which she lapped up eagerly.  
“Your lips feel so good wrapped around your Kings cock baby.” Liam growled, watching his cock slide in and out of her wanton mouth.  
“She feels like she’s about to cum Liam.” Drake groaned out as he sped up his actions.  
“Are you about to cum baby?” Liam asked, his fingers threaded through her hair.  
Bailey moaned loudly around Liam’s cock in reply.  
“Do you want your kings cum squirting down your throat baby?” Liam asked, getting another moan in reply.  
Drake pumped his fingers in and out of her warm heat, driving her closer to the edge, Liam’s hand joined Drake’s between her legs, rubbing her clit sending her over the edge. She moaned around Liam’s thick length, her walls clenching around Drake’s fingers. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as she came.  
Drake stroked his thick length harder, the sight of her coming undone by their fingers while sucking Liam’s cock driving him to his own end. He turned his body, his cock pumping thick ropes of cum over Bailey’s stomach as he moaned out their names.  
Bailey kept bobbing her head up and down Liam’s thick length, swirling her tongue around the hard shaft as she went. He gently rocked his hips, she moaned against his velvety skin, the vibrations pushed him over the edge. He came spurting ropes of milky cum down her throat, his hand tangled in her hair, as he moaned her name. She milked him, taking everything he gave her, swallowing greedily.  
Liam slipped his now soft length from her mouth, kissed her forehead he gently, before sitting back down next to her. Drake offered Liam his fingers covered in her tangy juices, Liam licked them clean as he moaned at the taste of her on his tongue.  
Bailey watched with eyes still hazed over from her orgasm, she took a finger swiping it through Drake’s cum. She brought the finger to her mouth, her tongue flicking out to taste the salty cum. Liam and Drake watched their eyes becoming blown with lust once more. She offered her finger to Liam, he took it in his mouth, tongue swirling around the digit, licking it clean, Bailey let out a low moan.  
Liam released the digit with a pop as Bailey pulled her finger back. He dropped to the floor, bracing himself with his hands on her creamy thighs, he slowly licked the warm cum from her taunt stomach. Bailey watched in awe at the erotic sight before her, feeling new desire pool into her heated core. Liam licked her stomach clean, garnering low moans from both his lovers.  
“You better get dressed baby.” Liam said as he sat back in his seat, wiping his face with the back of his hand. He tucked himself back into his pants, as he glanced out the window.  
“Shouldn’t we have been back already?” She asked, pulling back on her clothes, the drive to the restaurant hadn’t taken nearly as long.  
“I told the driver to take his time.” Liam replied with a low chuckle.  
Bailey had just finished slipping into her dress when they pulled up in front of the palace. Liam helped Bailey out of the limo, leading her back into the palace. Once the doors were closed, Liam grabbed Drake’s hand, guiding them both back to his room for round two. 


End file.
